Window blinds with base channels are typically used in rooms where light leaks occur between the end of the shade band and the edge of the window opening. To eliminate this light leak, the edges of the shade cloth extend into the side channels, but are not positively captured in the side channels. When the shades are subject to air flow and sudden changes in air pressure, such as those from opening and closing doors, the edges of the shade cloth are susceptible to being pulled out of the channels. In a standard zipper application for roller blinds, a single side of a zipper is coupled to each edge of a piece of shade fabric. This zipper is then captured inside a guide channel, which itself is captured inside a base channel. The guide channel and the base channel are specifically designed for one another. Prior approaches utilize secondary devices required to secure the guide channel into the base channel; additionally, there is no means for adjusting the guide channel based on the depth of the fabric required to go inside the base channel. Because the guide channel and the base channel are specifically designed to work together, in prior approaches it is not possible for a building to switch from a typical blackout/room darkening shade to a zippered shade, without having to switch out the whole base channel throughout the room or building. Additionally, the inability to adjust the guide channel to different depths can lead to certain size shades being unable to fit or a lack of uniformity of shade width throughout the room. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for zipper shades are desirable.
In prior approaches for zipper shades, a standard zipper guide channel is an insert (typically made of plastic) configured with an opening. The zipper guide channel is inserted into a secondary channel from the ends of the secondary channel, and the resulting assembly is installed into a side channel. A zipper coupled to a shade fabric is then inserted into the opening of the zipper guide channel. Compressible bumpers or other spacing components are often utilized in order to maintain a low amount of tension in the system. The shade fabric with a coupled zipper runs through a slot in the middle of the zipper guide channel.
In some prior approaches for zipper shades, a zipper guide channel and bumper assembly is inserted into the front of a base channel. In these approaches, retaining elements such as clips may be snapped onto the base channel in order to retain the zipper guide channel. In all these prior approaches, however, zipper shade applications and blackout/room darkening shade applications required separate, dedicated side channels due to the elements that are exclusive to each application.